fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dracul (JOD`S) (Tales of nephilim)
Species catalog Character created by Lekmos. These beings are sailing trough cosmos, finding new vistims to their everlasting hunger. They go each planet and suck life force out of very being they can find leaving only coldness behind. If there is no transport they can travel trough space in their ``seed`` form, which can witstand vacuum of space. Seeds drop to ground where sma ll mammals can eat them. They take little mammals control and start find more humanoid host. After finding and planting seed more suitable host they begin change process. They gave unique production cycle. When they find suitable target, they firstly they suck almost all life force out of target. Then they proceed implant ``seed`` or fungus inside target, which will begin mutation. Firstly target start feel sleepy and want to go sleep. This may be because resting is suitable state for inner mutation, which happens firstly. In final minutes happens appearance change. Target changes to pale skinned humanoid bat like creature, which instantly after awakening begins find it`s next victim to suck life force. After sucking life force out, they take local habitants shape to blend in society. Whole progress takes about 72 hours to complete. Tardis species catalog 1423568 Story blogs Journeys of Doctor`s Son; Fourth incarnation Vampire problem in modern London '| 'These are not mytologial vampires '| 'Meeting with Dracul '| 'That should take care of that Journeys of Doctor`s son; Fifth incarnation Deja vu and fast take care of Dracul Rapture part 1. One Butler, one maid, one multiversal chaos: Rapture part 2. When you anger gardener: Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: Apparance and personality Dracul appears as male dressed in victorian age suit and in woman form a large Victorian-styled gown that is black, along with heeled platforms. In true form Dracul look like humanoid bat like creature with blood red eyes. Dracul behave as gentleman or lady, if you would run him/her at public. In thrut you could get nice chatting buddy of him/her. But in reality Dracul is always thinking how increase his/hers species count. If Dracul finds you interesting he/she would come him/herself or sent one of his/hers children after you to make you one of them. Personal Statictics Alignment: '''Neutral evil '''Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: '''Unknow '''Weight: In human form 80 kg Height: In human form 190 cm Likes: '''See his/hers species spread across cosmos '''Dislikes: '''Those who kill his/hers children. Fenris and childrens '''Eye Color: Green in human male and female from. Red in true form Hair Color: '''Black in male and pink in woman form '''Hobbies: '''Spreading his species around cosmos '''Values: '''His/hers children '''MBTI: Martial Status: Status: '''Alive '''Affiliation: Itself Themes: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kR2Fo3B5r2c Would you follow me to darkness/Have eternal life/Dracul theme!] Powers and abilities [[Tiering System|'Tier']]:''' '''9-B Name: Dracul '(given name, real unknown), '''Dracula '(given by humans), 'That god damn fungus '(given nickname by Sonny) 'Origin: Tales of nephilim ' 'Gender: '''Genderless (can appears as male or female depending situtatiton) '''Age: '''Many thousand years years '''Classification: '''Energy feeding fungus alien, Vampire by humans '''Powers and ablilites: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments in seed form), Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (High-Mid), Immortality (Type 3, as long Dracul can feed energy), Fungus Manipulation (By seeds which are technically fungusses) Telepathy (with his/hers children), Biological Manipulation (can manipulate his/hers children), Energy Manipulation, Absorption, Can survive in vacuum of space in seed form, [[Attack Potency|'''Attack Potency]]: Wall level, '(His alien physiology gives advance towards normal humanas and other aliens) [[Speed|'Speed]]: Subsonic (Faster than eye), '(Dracul can move faster that human can see.) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength]]: Class 1, '(Easily lifted and throws humans around) [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength]]: Wall level, '(No olympic level human can stand change with Dracul. Can break easily human bones if wanted to.) [[Durability|'Durability]]: Wall level, '(Can witstand trauma which can kill human. Instant regenaration helps Dracul heal faster.) [[Stamina|'Stamina]]: Superhuman, '(Easily fighted and beated 50 men witout breaking sweat.) [[Range|'Range]]: '''Hundreds of meters (with enhanced senses.) Planetary (with telepathy) '''Standart equipment: * Nothing notable [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]: Genious, '(Knows many secrets about cosmos. Almost wise as Sonny) '''Weaknesses: ' * Silver is lethal to his/her species. * Garlic can overrun his/hers and species senses about hour. '''Note: '''Stats ready, but there may be changes in future.... Notable attacks/Techniques * '''Alien physiology: '''Dracul has unique alien physiology. Thy can suck the force out of other beings and reproduce by spreading around their seeds. * '''Fungus alien: '''By his physiolgy Dracul can manilpulate his appearance at will (By changing his biology), he can be mist (By turning spores) or he/she can just absorb thers which has turned to itself to boost his powers. Then sometimes he/she just transforms something terrible.... * '''Telepathy: '''Dracul can communicate with all his/hers chidrens global scale. Dracul can also read beings mind, which he/she has sucked energy and has placed ``seed`` inside of them. * '''Instant regeneration: '''Dracul at their strongest can heal almost instantly. Example if hand is cut off, Dracul can just back and it regenerates instantly. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Characters Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sonnys journey Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Fungus Users